Weasley Temper
by BeeingMisellef
Summary: Ron and Ginny are best of friends which is why Ron has always been overprotective of his younger sister. But what happens when Ginny starts dating? Will their short 'Weasley' tempers get the best of them? Rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Weasley Temper

Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Sadly, I don't own any of this.

_ "Oh shut your mouth Ronald!" Ginny belted out as she chucked Percy's old teddy bear, Mr. Winky at Ron using excellent aim._

_ "Not until you give it back!" Ron called back equally angry. He caught the bear that was headed for his face and threw it back at Ginny. Both Ron and Ginny were so involved in this argument that they completely blocked out their twin brothers snickering._

_ "Well I haven't got it, you lousy git!" Ginny ducked as the stuffed animal came hurtling towards her. It grazed her head and went crashing into Mrs. Weasley's antique vase she had acquired from a sister._

_ "Oh brilliant, now look at what've you've done, you no good thief!" Ginny glared over at Ron. Her face turned a soft shade of pink from anger, a sign to steer clear. Ron however just stared back he had a strong look of anger in his eyes._

_ "I said stop calling me that." Her teeth were clenched when she spoke. Ginny advanced on him. Her fists were closed tightly and her face was becoming a deeper and deeper shade of pink as she advanced on Ron._

_ "Get off of him!" Just after Ginny had pinned Ron to the ground Mrs. Weasley had marched into the living room waving her wand threateningly._

_ After living with so many brothers for so long, Ginny acquired a great amount of strength for her size and age. Her brothers were never really rough to her, only when Ginny had come onto them. Otherwise, they were fairly gentle with her compared to each other._

_ Ginny, being distracted from the entrance of her mother, had given Ron the chance to knock her off of him. She fell backwards into the edge of the couch with a loud THUD._

_ "Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. She sounded angrier then Ginny and Ron combined. "Both of you to your rooms'. NOW! Oh don't give me that look Ginerva" She added. Sparks emerged from the tip of her wand._

_ Fred and George, who were standing behind their mother, mocked every word that came out of her mouth. Ginny, who normally found their jokes to be very amusing merely frowned at them._

_ Reluctantly, the two youngest Weasley children headed up the stairs to their rooms. They muttered long strings of curse words at each other all the way up._

_ The pair reached Ginny's room first. "You're really going mad." Ron said in a matter-of-fact way._

_ "You cow!" Ginny snapped and slammed the door to her room loudly at Ron._

A voice threatened from the bottom of the stairs, "Slam that door one more time and I'll take it off its hinges!"

Unfortunately yet expected, even the youngest of the Weasley family had not only inherited the bright red hair but the Weasley temper to go with it. Ron was always said to have the worst of it but Ginny was only a few steps behind him.

Even with these explosive attitudes, out of all of Ginny's brothers, Ron was the one she was closet to. They were only a year apart and usually got along with each other fairly well. They both liked the Chudley Cannons, their favorite dessert was strawberry ice cream and their least favorite fruit was bananas. Of course there were other things but it's usually the details of two people that make them more similar. However, when even one of them was just a little irked, sparks would erupt into a fire in a matter of seconds.

Ginny threw herself onto her unmade bed and stared up at the ceiling. Trying to calm herself down, she thought about the first day of school that was soon approaching. All of the sudden there was a loud crash outside her window. She turned to look out the window and-

"Miss Weasley! If you much rather stare at the wall then I have no problem continuing this lesson for you in a detention." Professor McGonagal scolded. She turned back to the front of the class to finish off her lecture on the safety measures to be taken when transfiguring an apple into a pumpkin pie.

The Slytherins on the other side of the room snickered and Ginny could feel herself blush. She muttered a 'Sorry Professor' as she looked down at the blank piece of parchment she should have been taking her notes on. A small folded piece of paper with Ginny written on the front was sitting on it. She turned to the Ravenclaw boy next to her and gave him a look as if to ask if the note was from him. He merely nodded.

Ginny unfolded the letter under the table, hoping McGonagall wouldn't notice.

_ Ginny,_

_ Meet me outside by the oak tree at nine o'clock…Unless you're too scared._

_ Michael_

She grinned turning slightly to the boy sitting next to her. "I'll be there Michael."

"Miss Weasley!"

(A/N- Hope you enjoyed. I have the second chapter written out, I just have to type it up. Please Review! I also started writing another fanfiction on here. Let me know which one you like better :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't owe any of this.

Ginny had managed to get out of Transfiguration with only a warning, which seemed unusual for Professor McGonagall.

She climbed the stairs up to the Gryffindor Tower. "Gin!" A voice called out from behind her. She wheeled around to see a tall, dark-haired boy climbing the stairs two at a time, Michael Corner.

"Sorry about Transfiguration class." He lightly tossed Ginny a small white box to her without he least bit remorse on his face, just a smile.

Ginny read the label on the front. "Honeydukes Finest Fudge, Double Chocolate!" Ginny grinned widely. It was her favorite. "What's it for?" She wanted to know why he had given her this for what seemed like to be for no reason.

Michael merely shrugged. "You didn't have to." She opened the delicate box to reveal small piece of dark chocolate fudge.

"I wanted to."

A small smile spread across her face revealing a dimple on her left cheek. Michael had always been a good friend ever since they had met at the Yule Ball last year. He was always there for Ginny. She often wondered why he didn't land himself in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw.

"Well then, at least take a piece." Ginny said holding the open box to him.

"If you insist…" He joked and popped a piece into his mouth. "I got to get to class, I'll see you tonight." He retreated down the moving staircase passing an equally tall yet scrawny boy with flaming red hair. The boy threw Michael a look as though he wanted to strangle him but Michael didn't even notice.

Ginny popped a chocolate into her mouth and waited for Ron to catch up with her. "Relax will you Ron." She joked, noticing her brother's anger.

"What did he do to you?" He demanded as he glanced back at Michael who was whistling cheerfully as he descended the stairs.

"We were just talking, okay?" Ginny quickly explained. "So when's next Quidditch practice?" She wanted to change the subject because she knew what Ron thought about guys hanging around her.

"Tomorrow night." Fortunately, Ron reluctantly decided to drop the subject of Michael well at least for a second. "You know, he could have poisoned those chocolates…" He began throwing a disgusted look at the scrumptious bite sized fudge.

Ginny had to endure Ron's lecture all the way up to the common room. "Ron!" Ginny finally snapped after Ron began on how it's not good to date until graduation. "All I did was talk to him." Her brother threw her an appraising sort of look.

"That better be all." Ron muttered sourly after giving the Fat Lady the password.


End file.
